Ramadhan Gaje at Konoha
by Delfiana Dei
Summary: Ramadhan adalah bulan yang sangat istimewa bagi seluruh umat Islam di belahan dunia manapun. Tak terkecuali di Konoha. Bagaimanakah suka duka saat para ninja menjaninya? Lets check it out! Chapter 2 updated! :D
1. Sehari sebelum Ramadhan

**I-ini fic pertamaku ja-jadi... Mohon bantuannya jika terjadi kesalahan atau apalah... Yaaah... memang kuakui aku tak punya bakat menulis *pasrah* tapi aku cuma mau menyalurkan karyaku kok... Soalnya temen-temen dekatku bahkan gak mau ngehargai usahaku *curhat mode : on***

**Yasudah... berhubung saya masih newbie, saya mohon jika ada kesalahan, segera beritahu saya… untuk para senior (yg udah lama di ffn atau yg lebih tua dariku -,-), dimohon bantuannya :) saya berniat buat one shoot tapi entahlah, rasanya jika sudah mengetik suatu tulisan, tanganku pasti gak mau berhenti dan huplaa! Akhirnya otakku-lah yang hampir kehabisan ide -_-" jadilah kubuat multichapter walaupun aku masih baru sih... **

**Aku bilang apa, pasti cinconganku banyak! Hohoho… dan aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena keterlambatan publish first fict-ku ini. Dikarenakan alasan sepele yang tak begitu berarti. *ngelirik tetangga sebelah yang masang wi-fi* dalam hati, aku berkata, 'dasar wi-fi sialan!' dan mencak-mencak gak jelas. Jadi lets check it out.**

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Ramadhan gaje at Konoha © Delfiana Days yang gak kalah gaje ini

Rate? T mungkin… (kalau ada kesalahan, segera beritahu saya :D)

Genre? Humor insyaallah…

Warning : OOC (itu apaan sih? Tapi kayaknya sebuah hal yang menyebabkan karakter menjadi berbeda), typo bertebaran kayak lalat dimana-mana, GaJe, humornya gak kerasa, bahasa dicampur-campur lebih dari sekedar 'gado-gado bahasa', melatih kesabaran anda dalam membacanya karena err… agak gak nyambung TT_TT

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

Oke, karena POV pertama dipercayakan ke gue, gue bakal cari kesempatan! Eh, maksudku digunakan baik-baik, kok! Suer!

Holla, all! Ketemu sama aku lagi, nih! Apa? Perkenalkan diri? Haaaahhh! Dasar kalian semua pikun! Pikun! Pikun seperti Ayah dan Ibu, dattebayo! (readers : lha? Apa hubungannya?) Yasudahlah, dari cara bicara sudah dipastikan kalian mengenal diriku kan? Hohoho… sudah kuduga! Aku memang terkenal, ya! Huahahaha! PLONG! Eh, nih kaleng bekas darimana asalnya udah nyeruduk kepala gue aja!

"Diam dikit, napa sih?! Dobe bedobe-dobe-dobeeeee! Pake bedong lu, sekalian!" ooh… itu toh! Kalau itu sih, Sasuke-teme. Biasa, suka gangguin orang.

"Ape lo bilang?!" kayaknya dia baru pulang dari kursus 'membaca pikiran orang' yang diajarkan oleh master Deddy Corbuzier di acara 'Hitam Putih'. Mungkin! Atau Sasuke seorang penggemar berat Deddy Corbuzier?

"Sotoy luh!" sekarang dia mampu menebak pikiranku 100% oke-oke! Saatnya berhati-hati.

"Iye-iye! Gua bakal diam!" akhirnya dengan satu hentakan suara cempreng-ku ini, berhasil membuatnya kembali diam tak bersuara.

Wah, tak terasa besok udah puasa! Hm, kalo gitu… sekarang gue ngapain ya? Bantu Ayah? Palingan disuruh diam karena mungkin sekarang dia lagi bermeditasi! Bantuin emak? Ogah, ah! Eh, jangan salpam dulu! Aku nih masang tampang ogah-ogahan pasalnya setiap kali gue bantu Emak di dapur, guenya pasti jadi korban. Jadi korban! Jadi korban! Jadi kelinci percobaan untuk formula-formula aneh yang telah dibuat oleh Kaa-san. Dan aku gak mau hal itu terulang lagi! Gak! Gak! Gak! GAAAAKK! Gak gak kuat! Aku gak kuat sama playboy-playboy. Eh, kok aku jadi ngedance gaje gini, sih? Yasudah! Biarkan angin berlalu. (bukannya badai, ya?)

Wow! Tiba-tiba terdengar seruan (mungkin teriakan bagi kalian) dari arah dapur, tempat Kaa-san bereksperimen untuk membuat hal-hal yang baru. Kadang-kadang enak, kadang-kadang bikin enek. Oke, aku sweatdrop, nih!

"NARU-CHAAAAAN, MINATO-KUUUN! MAU MAKAN APA UNTUK SAHURNYAAAA?" tanya mami Kushina sambil teriak-teriak gaje, membuat beberapa spesies burung yang sedang istirahat di pohon, langsung terbang dari sarangnya untuk kabur. Mereka mengira Kaa-san adalah pemburu yang siap menembak mati spesies mereka.

Suara Kaa-san 100% membuatku budeg seketika. Tou-san langsung buru-buru ngacir ke tempatku sekarang, teras dan meminta pertolongan padaku.

"Na-nar-chan, To-tou-san ta-takut, nih!" ujar Tou-san terbata-bata membuat koran yang ada digenggamanya kini menjadi tempat berlangsungnya gempa lokal yang berasal dari tubuhnya yang menggigil ketakutan.

"Namaku bukan Nanar, Tou-san! Namaku Naruto! Bukannya nama ini adalah permintaan Tou-san kepada ero-sennin?" tanyaku sambil memutar mata bosan.

"Ma-maksud Tou-san i-itu!" ujar Tou-san dengan terbata-bata –lagi-. Aku kesal karena sedikit lagi ia akan menyaingi kekasihku, Hime-chan!

"Lagian napa, sih?! Kenapa?! Kenapa ayaaaaaaaahh? Kenapa? Dan kenapa Ayah menggigil ketakutan seperti baru didatangi hantunya Orochimaru itu? Kenaapaaaaa? Ayah membuatku kaget! Ayaaaaaaaah…" Ayah kembali menggigil -tapi tak sehebat yang tadi- karena melihat pengaktifan Kyuubi mode di mataku.

"Brr… Na-naru-chan… A-anak baik, kan?" tanyanya memastikan. Bola mataku kembali ke wujud semula setelah konsultasi dengan Kyuubi yang ada di dalam diriku dan sekarang sudah berteman denganku.

**-Naruto di alam dengan Kurama-**

"Naruto, kenapa kau nggak makai mode-ku, sih? Aku yakin Naruto-chan kan anak baik." Ujar Kyuubi.

"Maksud kamu apa, sih?" tanyaku sweatdrop nggak ngerti apa yang dibicarain Kurama.

"Yasudah, roo aja! Udeh-udeh!" ujar Kurama akhirnya.

"Okky dokky" balasku mengcopas gayanya Linzy 7Icons tapi sayangnya udeh gak jaman.

**-Naruto di alam nyata-**

"Hn, Ayah kenapa menggigil kayak gitu?" tanyaku berusaha menjadi dingin seperti es mengalahkan dinginnya kulkas tetanggaku yang sering bertampang emo dan sering kupanggil dengan panggilan chayank, 'Sasuke-teme' itu.

"Kamu pasti udah tahu alasannya, kan? Haah… sudahlah! Kita tunggu saja apa yang akan terjadi." Ujar Ayah akhirnya.

"HOOOOOOOYYYYYY! KALIAN MAU MAKAN APA BUAT SAAAAAHHUUUUURRRR?!" akhirnya Kaa-san berbunyi lagi. Kupikir Kaa-san tidak punya baterai sehingga nggak bisa lowbat begitu saja.

"Ayaaaaaaaaam" teriak kami (aku dan tou-san) kompak akhirnya. Lalu kami berhigh-five (tulisannya bener gk?) karena bangga menjadi juara 'Best Couple Konoha' mengalahkan segala yang kembar-kembar -tak terkecuali pendatang dari Kumogakure, Kin Gin bersaudara dan dua orang aneh yang sering menyerukan semangat masa muda- kemudian mendapat penghargaan berupa piala, medali, dan piagam berbentuk duren dari Tsunade baa-chan. Aku juga heran kenapa aku dan Ayah menang, hahaha! Mereka bilang karena kami tuh kompak bodohnya and punya kepala duren yang mirip. Padahal kami tuh berusaha banget! Aku aja ampe beli jambang buatan for kembaran sama tou-san! Lah, pas jambangnya aku pakai, tou-san juga baru pulang dar cukur jambang! Katanya biar mirip sama aku. Lha? Sama bodohnya, kan? *plakk* eh, keceplosan! Maksud aku, sama pengorbanannya, kan? Yasudahlah!

"AYAM YAAAA? Hmm…" teriak Kaa-san singkat lalu berpikir.

"AYAM YANG MANAAAA?! KITA GAK PUNYA AYAAAAAM!" lanjutnya.

Aku dan Tou-san sweatdrop karena tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Kaa-san.

"Ayam apa lagi? Ya ayam pemberian Deidara-san!" ujarku (teriak) kepada Kaa-san.

"Deidara-san? Hm… Kaa-san nggak pernah mendengar nama itu!" ujar Kaa-san dengan nada bodoh.

Aku dan Ayah saling berpandangan sebentar. Lalu aku berbisik, "Papi, mami tuh emang gitu pikunnya, ya?" Tou-san hanya memandangiku dengan wajah kemakluman dan minta pengertian. Lalu Tou-san kembali membuka suaranya,

"Mami, Deidara tetangga kita itu loh." kali ini papi Minato berbicara menggunakan jurus ampuhnya, yaitu dengan nada lembut nan menggoda iman. Namun kayaknya nggak berpengaruh buat Kaa-san. Pernah sih, Tou-san cerita-cerita ada waktu-waktu Kaa-san berflower-flower terhadap suaranya tou-san itu. Tapi, yah… menurutku nggak menarik, sih…

"Ooh, Deidara yang rambutnya suka dikuncir kuda, alayers, trus suka bawa-bawa anak autis yang sering pake topeng aneh itu, ya? Kalau itu sih, Kaa-san kenal!" ujar Kaa-san dengan nada innocent. Merasa tak berdosa sama sekali.

Aku memandang tou-san dengan pandangan yang menyiratkan kalimat, 'kali-ini-Ayah-telah-melakukan-tindakan-penghinaan'. Lalu aku dan tou-san pingsan berjamaah.

Dan tiba-tiba terdengar suara orang bersin yang cukup hebat di sebelah rumah disusul dengan bunyi meledaknya benda-benda di sekitarnya. Aku dan tou-san langsung keluar untuk mencari tahu asal suara itu.

"Huattchhiiiiiiiiii!" bersin itu sangat besar sampai pemiliknya terdorong ke belakang dan terlempat keluar rumah sebelum rumah itu meledak.

"Huaaaa… Deidara-senpai kenapa?" tangis seorang anak abal-abalan nan autis yang suka memakai topeng gaje nan aneh berbentuk lollipop.

"Alhamdulillah ," ujar sang pemilik bersin berhamdalah karena memang diwajibkan dalam islam.

"Yarhamkaulah" ujar sang anak autis dengan tampang innocent.

"Heh! Lo kira gue perempuan, apa!? Lagian yang bersin itu gue, bukan elu!" ujar (nyolot) sang pemilik bersin.

"Yaah, Deidara-senpai kan suka kuncir rambut kayak perempuan! Apalagi poni senpai itu lho! termasuk poni idaman cewek-cewek di seluruh dunia!" ujar anak autis tak mau kalah.

Tiba-tiba lewatlah sang ustad berambut perak memakai peci berwarna hitam aneh yang bermotif awan merah, berlabel 'Akatsuki' ditangannya ada sebuah jimat berwarna merah tua.

"Astagfirullahhaladzim…" ujar sang ustad sambil geleng-geleng.

"Ke-kenapa, ustad?" Tanya anak autis khawatir.

"Ini sudah dekat bulan bulan Ramadhan, bentar malam udah mau sahur, kalian kok masih aja berantem," ujar sang ustad bijak.

"Oh, gitu ya ustad, kukira ada apa, lagian Deidara-senpai, sih!" ujar sang anak autis membuat senpainya nangis bombay karena terharu.

"Thank you ya, ustad! Disini ada banyak setan! Mau goda iman aku!" ujar sang pemilik rambut pirang kuncir itu sambil celingak-celinguk denga tatapan waspada, 'mereka-ada-dimana-mana'.

"Oke, kalau gitu, lekas minta maaf" ujar sang ustad berambut perak yang disisir ke bawah itu.

"Tobi, Deidara-senpai minta maap yaa," ujar pemilik rambut dengan kunciran aneh itu menggunakan puppy eyes.

"Tobi juga minta maap senpai," ujar sang anak autis juga dengan puppy eyesnya. Mereka berdua lalu berpelukan diiringi dengan back sound "Ouuuuccchhh…" yang menggema ke seluruh penjuru Konoha.

"Tugasku di sini sudah selesai" gumam ustad yang sekarang sudah diketahui bernama 'Hidan' itu sambil tersenyum gaje dengan tampang bego lalu seenak jidatnya, melenggang pergi begitu aja.

Naah… gue udah capek, nih! Author! Oi, oi, author! Gantiin sudut pandangnya! Capek nih gueee… (author : iya-iya!)

**Normal POV**

"Eh, tapi… SIAPA YANG LAGI NGEBICARAIN GUE?!" teriak Deidara dengan amarah yag meletup-letup.

"GARA-GARA DIA, RUMAH SEISINYA HAMPIR AJA MELEDAK KENA LIUR BOMKU!" lanjut Deidara blak-blakan membuat Naruto dan Minato yang sedang ngintip sweatdrop, gelagapan (takut ketahuan kalo mereka yang udah buat Deidara jadi menderita), plus jijik karena liur Deidera muncrat kesana-kemari. Apalagi pas tau kalo liurnya Deidara bisa jadi bom! Waw, keren! *plakk* maksudnya, ihh jorok!

"A-ah, Tou-san, se-sebaiknya kita la-lari aja!" ujar Naruto bersiap mengambil ancang-ancang namun udah ditinggal 1 meter oleh Ayahnya.

"Yoooo! Ayah duluan ya, nak!" ujar Minato dari kejauhan dengan tampang memelas.

Naruto hanya sweatdrop sambil menahan isak tangis karena gak bisa ngelawan kecepatan seorang Namikaze Minato –yang notabenenya adalah Ayahnya sendiri- dalam hal berlari ataupun hal-hal semacamnya. Tak heran, si 'Yellow Flash Konoha' ini sudah sering menyabet piala, medali, serta piagam dari hasil jerih payahnya itu. Dari tingkat dusun ngelawan kebo, ampe tingkat internasional ngelawan angin puting beliung, angin tornado dan tak lupa juga melawan si Flash beneran. (heran ya, kenapa ada lomba kayak gitu)

Dengan wajah yang udah mau nyemplung ke comberan dan langkah terhuyung tapi pasti, Naruto pulang kembali ke rumah dengan sound effect 'siiiiiiiiing' dan 'doeeeeeng' di sekelilingnya.

Sesampainya di depan pintu pagar, alangkah terkejutnya si err… bocah… berambut duren melihat siapa yang tengah berdiri di depannya kini.

Kushina dengan mode aktif 'The Habanero Bloody' dengan tangan kanan memegang spatula dan tangan kiri memegang wajan yang belum dipanaskan. Dan dengan bola mata yang berapi-api, Kushina mengecek sesuatu pada Naruto.

"KENAPAAA… KENAPA… KENAPA…" Kushina sengaja mengambil jeda untuk menambah kesan horror oleh kalimat itu yang malah lagsung dipotong oleh Naruto.

"Kenapa oh kenapa, oh mama, oh papa, apakah salah hamba, perkawinan ini batal, bikin malu keluarga! Gara-gara-" eh, si Naruto malah nyanyi-nyanyi gaje ala Projectpop! Lengkap sama goyang jempolnya! Ckckckckckck... Namun sebelum yang lebih buruk terjadi, author langsung menengahi.

"STOP NARUTO! Bibi Kushina, silahkan lajutkan" ujar Author menengahi dengan gaya yang –sok- imut.

"KENAPA KALIAN NGELUYUR KELUAR… SEENAK JIDAT KALIAN, HAH?!" bentak Kushina dengan suara horror mengalahkan suara horror Kuntilanak season 13 di tvMasashi. (Masashi Kishimoto : sejak kapan aku punya channel tv pribadi di Konoha?)

"Ma-ma-maksud Kaa-san o-opo, toh?" Tanya Naruto dengan raut wajah seekor tikus yang sedang dimangsa oleh seekor kucing yang berwujud Doraemon! Sekarang dia mengerti kenapa Ayahnya sangat takut dan langsung berubah menjadi OOC jika kena marah ibunya.

"PADAHAL SUARA KAA-SAN HAMPIR AJA HABIS MANGGIL-MANGGIL KALIAN! DIMANA AYAMNYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!" seketika rambut merah Kushina yang melayang-layang langsung naik ke atas dengan sendirinya menambah kesan seram di hadapan Naruto sekarang.

"A-a-a-a-a-a-ayam?" Naruto tambah gak ngerti dan dengan polosnya menggumamkan kata 'ayam' membuat Sasuke yang sedang menyisir rambut di depan cermin tiba-tiba merasa dirinya akan dikeroyok oleh banyak ayam. Dan ternyata benar. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, terdengar teriakan da bunyi-bunyian gaje dari sebelah rumahnya. Tapi yang pasti itu bukan ayam pemberian Deidara. Kenapa? Karena Fugaku dan Mikoto, Ayah dan Ibu Sasuke, sangat suka memelihara ayam. (Jadinya rambut Sasuke kayak ayam, kan? *plakk*) So pasti ada banyak ayam di rumahnya.

"WADAAWW! Tok! Petok! Petoooookk! Kukuruyuuuuukk! KAMPR*T! Tok petok! Petok! Petok petoook! NIH AYAM DARI MANA, SIH!? PERGI! KELUAR KALIAN SEMUAA! HUS-HUS! Tok oetok! Petok! Petok! AYAM SIALAN! Kukuruyuuuk! Tok petok! Petok!" Naruto dan Author seketika sweatdrop mendengar teriakan gaje barusan. Namun tak berpengaruh apa-apa bagi wanita yang sedang di depan Naruto sekarang. Malahan tambah seram bawaannya.

"DIMANA AYAMNYA, HAAAAAAH?!" bertambahnya volume suara itu, bertambah juga wajah seram dan horror sang Habanero Bloody, bertambah dekorasi ekor 9 di rambutnya, bertambah pulalah derita Naruto karena harus mendadak menghadapi 'hujan lokal' dari sang Kaa-san tercintanya.

"E-eh? Bu-bu-bukannya a-ayamnya ta-tadi pas di-dikasih ke Kaa-san u-udah di-diikat ka-kakinya bi-biar gak le-lepas?" Tanya Naruto memastikan dengan keyakinan jebol 100% dan sekarang tinggal 0, 0000000000001%.

"AYAMNYA LEPAS, TAUUUUUUU!" walaupun –sangat- kesal kepada Naruto, Kaa-san yang satu ini tak tega menyebut anaknya 'baka'. Namun lain lagi dengan Naruto.

Seketika, kalimat yag dilontarkan Kaa-sannya barusan langsung menembus 7 lapisan jantung Naruto yang saat ini detaknya memang sudah tak karuan lagi (sejak kapan jantung punya 7 lapisan? -_-"). Hampir saja ia stroke dibuat Kushina. (Tapi Naruto gak boleh stroke! Nanti ceritanya tamat sampai sini, dong!)

Kata-kata Kushina barusan seperti menyiratkan suatu permintaan yang pasti bertema, 'MENCARI AYAM YANG HILANG'.

"GLEK" Naruto menelan ludahnya. Tapi ia merasa kerongkongannya terasa sempit untuk menjadi sebuah perosotan tempat jalan ludahnya tadi. (iuuhhh)

'Wa-waduh! Gile bener, nih! Kalo gue nurutin perintah Kaa-san, bisa-bisa gue babak belur gara-gara cari ayam kayak di Upin-Ipin, nih! Trus kalo gua gak turutin, bisa-bisa gua yang jadi sate! Glek! Ayah, Ayah dimana, sih?' batin Naruto di dalam hati. Tapi ternyata keberuntungan sedikit berpihak padanya.

"Halo semuaaaaaaaaaa…" seorang pria berambut duren berjambang panjang mengucapkan kalimat bodoh dengan tampang innocent rada bego-bego dikit.

"GRR…" dengan perubahan Kyuubi dan pengaktifan 'The Habanero Bloody' di depannya kini, tak pelak membuat suatu celah tempat keluarnya bola menuju ke gawang Arsenal, sepertinya kini keberuntungan berpihak pada Barcelona, sedikit lagi giringan bola menuju ke gawang lawan, dan dengan sekali shoot, GOOOOOLLLL! *plakk* (readers : author ngawur! _author : iya-iya, beck tuh stori *sok-sokan English padahal gk bisa*)

Kita ulangi…

"Grr…" dengan perubahan Kyuubi dan pengaktifan 'The Habanero Bloody' di depannya kini, membuat nyalinya ciut seperti kurcaci kecil yang menemukan princess Snow White yang terbaring lemas tak berdaya, lalu sang kurcaci meminta bantuan peri salju untuk mengobati sang princess Snow White yang tak sadarkan diri, setelah meminum ramuan peri salju, Snow White sadar kembali dan hidup bahagia selamanya, TAMAT! *plakk* (readers : *jurus ampuh* nggak seru! Tekan tombol back aja ah… _Author : ja-ja-jangaaaaan! I-iya! Aku bakal serius!)

"grr…" dengan lemes karena disuruh melakukan adegannya berulang-ulang, akhirnya Naruto dan Kushina menampilkan perubahan Kyuubi dan pengaktifan 'The Habanero Bloody' di hadapan Minato yang udah menggigil gak karuan ini.

"Ka-kalian ke-kenapa?" Tanya Minato dengan cengiran yang dipaksakan, tak lupa dengan wajah minta belas kasihan.

"MANA AYAMNYAAAAA?!" bentak Naruto dan Kushina bersamaan membuat bulu kuduk Minato lekas berdiri dari tempat duduknya (emang kuduk punya kursi, ya?).

"Mu-mungkin kabur. Ehehe," di saat seperti ini, sempat-sempatnya Minato nyengir sambil garuk tengkuk.

"CARIKAN, DODOOOOOOLLL! SANA PERGI BARENG BABEHMU!" usir Kushina pada Minato dan Naruto. Naruto yang sebelumnya dalam pengaktifan Rikudou mode, langsung berubah kembali menjadi Naruto yang keren *eaaa*.

"Yok kita pergi, tou-san!" ujar Naruto lalu menarik tangan ayahnya. Tujuan mereka hanya satu, yaitu 'Mencari ayam yang hilang'.

Setelah membawa pulang ayam bandel nan bawel bernama 'Ramboo' (readers : kayak pernah denger tuh nama!) pemberian Deidara dengan susah payah dan sekujur tubuh yang babak belur karenanya, akhirnya Naruto dan Minato bisa istirahat dengan tenang di alam sana. TAMAT *plakk* iya-iya… akhirnya Naruto dan Minato bisa sedikit lega karena satu masalah telah ditangani -walaupun hasilnya sedikit tak memuaskan dahaga *plakk* maksudnya memuaskan hati-. Sekarang tinggal beristirahat sembari menunggu Kushina menggoreng si Ramboo.

Eh?! Apa? Kalau Kushina bereksperimen itu kan… paling tidak ada beberapa ledakan kecil yang akan terjadi jika saja Minato tak membantunya. Wah-wah… Minato sungguh suami yang bertanggung jawab juga sayang terhadap keluarga! (author : jadi kepingin jugaaa… *meluk Minato* _readers + fans Minato : ngarep aja luh! _Minato : ih, jijay gue dipeluk-peluk mahluk gak waras and gaje ini! Kushina-chaaaan, tolong akuu! _author, readers, fans Minato : *sweatdrop* _Kushina : 'BLETAKK' *jitak dahinya Minato*)

"JDUAARR" seketika bunyi ledakan –yang berasal dari dapur itu- mengagetkan Naruto dan Minato yang lagi maen PS di ruang tamu.

"Ih, apaan tuh?" Minato meletakkan stick PS-nya di lantai sambil menoleh ke arah dapur.

"Biasa juga kan, Kaa-san lagi eksperimen trus tabung gasnya meledak!" ujar Naruto santai sambil tetap serius sama gamesnya.

"HAH?! MELEDAK?!" Minato kaget setengah mati tapi tak ada gunanya. Saat menoleh ke arah monitor tv-nya, terekam dengan sangat bagus efek slow motion seorang Lionel Messi yang dikendalikan oleh Naruto menendang bola dengan entengnya ke arah gawang Italy yang tak dijaga.

"GOOOOOOLLLLLL!" sahut Naruto disertai dengan kedua jari telunjuk yang dicium lalu direntangkannya berulang-ulang. (author : kayak habis cetak gol betulan gitu lho… _readers : gaje! Gak ngerti gua)

Minato cengo. Semakin lama mulutnya semakin terbuka lebar dan akhirnya jaws drop. (paparazzi : apa?! Seorang Minato Namikaze jaws drop?! Wah! Berita hot nih! _author : duh, jangan digosipin dong! Nanti gue bakal babak belur dihajar Namikaze family *tampang memelas* _paparazzi : *nggak peduli* jadi sampulnya kira-kira gimana, nih? Ah! Cepet ambil foto Minato-nya lagi jaws drop! Ayoo! _author : *pundung*)

"JEPRET! JEPRETT! JEPRETT!" bunyi-bunyian dari kamera para paparazzi itu kemudian menggema ke seluruh ruangan.

"GRR… AUTHOOOOOOR! RASENGAN!" Minato mendeathglare author kemudian dilayangkannya rasengan yang membuat author pingsan tak berdaya hingga tak ada lagi kesempatan untuk menulis bacotannya. HUAHAHAHA! *ketawa gaje* (readers : lha? Trus yang ketawa tadi siapa? _Tun : *menyodorkan telapak tangan kanan sambil bergaya tomboy dan sok cool* kenalin, nama gue Tun. Gue nurani duanya si author. Gue yang disuruh nyari ide and inspirasi, trus gue yang ngetik. Si Day itu kerjanya Cuma nentuin alur doang _readers : oooh… gitu toh, jadi authornya punya 2 jiwa and 2 nurani, donk! _Tun : … *sok datar* _readers : hiy, serem! _Tun : perhatikan aja ceritanya *tanpa ekspresi*)

"Wohoho… akhirnya si author itu tepar juga! Nah, sekarang kita back to story dulu" ujar Minato.

Back to story… Sekarang udah saatnya ganti jadi **Naruto's POV**

"Yeeeesss! 'Si Jambang' berhasil kukalahkaaaaaaaan!" Ayah agak sweatdrop melihatku teriak-teriak gaje karena kemenanganku tadi dan memanggilnya dengan julukan yang kubuat sendiri. Hohoho… aku berbakat, kan? PLUK! Heh? Tulang ayam? Pasti dari rumah Sasuke! Dasar ayam! Kulempar lagi tulang ayam itu dan dari sebelah rumah. Dan bisa kudengar suara, "Ittai! Sasuke, bersikap sedikit sopan kepada kakakmu!" eh? Berarti gak kena Sasuke, dong? Yasudah! Ceritanya jadi gaje nih! (readers : emang ceritanya gaje dari awal)

"Awas kau yaaaaa… nanti bakal Ayah balas! Dasar 'Durian Montong'!" balas Ayah dengan julukan pula.

"'Si Bule Bergigi Kuda!'" balasku tak mau kalah.

Ayah sweatdrop, "Ka-kamu kan juga gitu…" ujarnya mengingat aku hampir 'tak ada' bedanya dengan Ayahku sendiri.

"Eh?! Ta-tapi, iya juga, ya, dattebayo!" ujarku ikutan sweatdrop.

"Nah, itu kamu ngerti!" balas Ayah.

"Iya-iyaaa…" ujarku cuek.

"Eh, by the way, kamu nggak penasaran sama apa yang Kaa-san lakukan?" Tanya Ayah mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Umm… penasaran juga, sih! Kita bantu Kaa-san, yok, Tou-san!" ujarku akhirnya. (tumben-tumbenan Naruto jadi kayak Tobi si anak baik!)

"Wohoho… kesambet angin apa jadi baek gitu? Tapi baguslah… yok, anakku!" ujar Ayah lalu menarik tanganku ke dapur.

Kami sampai di dapur. Terlihat Kaa-san yang tengah membelakangi kami karena sedang berhadapan dengan kompor.

"Kaa-san, boleh kami bantuin, gak?" Tanyaku.

"Hm… baguslah ada yang membantuku. Aku bisa tenang" ujar Kaa-san sambil membalikkan badan menatap kami berdua dibelakangnya.

"WHAAAAATTT?!" segera saja aku dan tou-san termangap-mangap, err… maksud saya terkaget-kaget melihat penampilan Kaa-san sekarang. Tersenyum manis dengan wajah dan rambut bagian depan yang… gosong? Gosong?! Err… GOSONG, pemirsa! (readers : lha? Bukannya Tun itu orangnya dingin? _Tun : bukan gue yang ngetik *nunjuk Day yang udah sadar* _readers : lha? *kecewa*)

"Kushina, kenapa ampe gitu, sih?" Ayah memperlihatkan wajah khawatir kepada istri tercintanya ini. Jiaah, sok romatis, dah!

"Nggak apa-apa, kok, Minato-kun… ha-hanya saja… aku gak sengaja nuang spritus ke minyak gorengnya!" ujar Kaa-san sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Tou-san. (author : hehe, gomen bahasanya nyampur-nyampur kayak gado-gado! *bungkuk-bungkuk* _Tun : *stay datar* kan udah ditulis di warningnya _author : oh, iya, ya! Kok aku nggak ingat? _Tun : aku yang ngetiknya _author : hohoho… thank you! *meluk Tun*)

Spritus di dapur buat apa? Akus sweatdrop. Hohoho, rupanya sifat bodoh dan cerobohku memang turun dari Kaa-san.

"Wa-walaupun gosong begitu, Kushina-chan tetep manis juga, yah!" ujar tou-san agak blushing sambil menggaruk tengkuknya membuat kaa-san juga agak blushing dari topeng 'gosong'nya itu.

"Hey! Hey! Pacarannya cukup! Kalian udah punya anak! Anak! And kalian membiarkannya?!" sahutku menghentikan acara blushing-blushingan kedua orang itu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk diriku sendiri.

"Hohoho… jealous ya, lihat kami blushing-blushingan?" Tanya Tou-san memberikan tatapan jahil dengan garis mata yang melengkung.

Aku membuang muka yang memerah ke TPS umum Konoha, *plakk* maksudku, dengan wajah yang memerah karena malu, aku langsung gaya-gayaan sambil buang muka. Biasa, gak tahan sama tatapan aneh Tou-san.

"MAKANYA CARI PACAR DONG!" sorak (? )Kaa-san dan Tou-san bersamaan tepat di telingaku. Tindakan orang tuaku barusan tak pelak membuatku budeg seketika dan harus menerima sambutan berupa hujan lokal.

"Oke-oke… lagian aku udah punya, tuh! Udah nih, aku mau bantu Kaa-san aja." Ujarku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hohoho… siapa cewek beruntung itu, Naruto?" Tanya Tou-san dengan nada menggoda.

"ARGGHH! Kita kesini buat bantuin Kaa-san atau debat, sih?" Tanyaku sambil menjambak rambut pirangku sendiri dengan kedua tangan karena frustasi. Kaa-san dan Tou-san sweatdrop.

"Yasudah, tolong ambilin Kaa-san kain lap sama handuk. Jelek banget, nih!" ujar Kaa-san memulai pembicaraan dan aktifitas baru.

"Oke-okee…" aku menyetujuinya lalu segera menuju tempat gantungan kain lap lalu beralih ke arah handuk yang digantung di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Lha, aku ngapain?" Tanya Tou-san sembari menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kamu bantuin aku ngiris cabe sama tomatnya!" ujar Kaa-san menodong (?) cabe dan tomat di hadapan tou-san yang mulai ketakutan karena mungkin lihat kaa-san lagi megang pisau. Pasti yang dipikirannya Tou-san adalah 'berhati-hati jangan sampai pisaunya disalah gunakan dan kena telak di diriku yang ganteng ini' jiaaaah...

"I-iya, ba-baiklah kalau begitu" ujar Tou-san akhirnya bersamaan dengan munculnya aku yang membawa lap dan handuk.

Kaa-san langsung melap wajahnya dahulu. Lalu disusul dengan melap bekas ledakan tadi.

Akhirnya kami semua bekerja sama menggoreng si Ramboo yang sebelumnya udah disembelih tou-san yang –pada saat menyembelih- tak lupa dan tak henti-hentinya menyerukan kalimat takbir dan kalimat syahadad. Padahal yang disembelih kan cuma ayam!

Udah pukul 21.00, nih! Lama banget kita kerjanya, ya? Namikaze Family gituloh! Kami kerja juga pake bercanda supaya rame, gitu… sekaligus curhat-curhatan.

Hoho,,, sekarang aku tidur dulu yaws… buat besok sahur… see you later! Bubaaaaaaay… muaacchh…

Yah, itulah saat-saat sebelum sahur pertama di Konoha.

**TBC~**

* * *

**Hohoho… Minna-san, inilah fic pertamaku… semoga diterima dengan senang hati ya… :D tolong flamenya… :D soalnya saya penasaran banget sama yang namanya flame! Itung-itung ya tantangan! (sepupunya author : yee, padahal paling takut tantangan!) yah, gak papalah, itung-itung pengalaman! Just bacotan, selama ngetik nih fanfic, aku dengerin lagu-lagu ost Naruto semua. Gak ada yang lain, palingan cuma lagu 'Good bye days – Yui' sama 'Surat Kecil Untuk Tuhan – Esa Sigit'. Lha? Berarti gak semuanya, dong! Sudahlah, lupakan…**

**Saya minta reviewnya boleh, ya? Boleh ya? Boleh dong! (sepupunya author : moga aja ada yang mau berbaik hati! Readers aja belum tentu punya udah make-make nama readers!) ah, lupakan! Pokoknya saya mau minta review! Lapar banget nih, soalnya!**

**Err… saya ngetik and dapat inspirasi fic ini saat hari pertama bulan Ramadhan and pengalaman ngejar ayamnya kak Nasir Abas, thank you, kak! *meluk kak Nasir, langsung ditinju* tapi, saya merasa pengalaman ngejar ayamnya gak ada hubungan apa-apa ama nih fanfic! ._.**

**Hum… saya juga ngetiknya baru di hari ke 4 Ramadhan… dan seperti kebanyakan manusia, saya mengidap penyakit bernama 'malesvuskurangdisiplinos' dan penyakit bernama 'malasvesmaulahngetiknehfanfi co' yang diidap author-author lain. Penyakit yang aneh, ya? Jadinya nih fic selesai pada hari ke 15 Ramadhan (tapi publishnya gk tau di hari ke berapa yg jelas setelah hari ke 15). Huee…. TT_TT makanya telat banget, yah! TT_TT tapi kumohon readers memaklumi ke-loading-an saya dalam segala hal. Sebab, saya adalah tempat bernaungnya mbah-mbah bernama 'malas'. Dan karena hal itu, mbah 'inspirasi' malas ngetok pintu otak saya yang sempit ini!**

**Saya bingung chapter selajutnya bakal nulis apa (lha?) silahkan request chapter berikutnya keluarga apa... ^^  
**

**Haah… bacotanku panjang amat, ya? (_ _|||) saya minta reviewnya donkkk… ya? Ya? Ya? Walaupun Cuma atuuuuu ajaah… :D REVIEW! :D :D :D  
**


	2. Sahur yang gaje abizz…

**Hohoho… chapter 2 update! :D tapi masih stay Namikaze's family dan insyaallah di sini fanfic-ku agak bagusan dikit hehe. Saya sebenarnya sedang buntu ide, soalnya udah telat banget nih! -,- Chapter kali ini berdasarkan pengalaman saya pada saat sahur, tapi saya lebih-lebihkan… yaah, saya memang berlebihan.**

* * *

Naruto © Mbah gaje bernama Masashi Kishimoto *ditonjok Masashi pake kuas*

Ramadhan gaje at Konoha © Delfiana Days yang gak kalah gaje ini

Rate? T-laaah! Trus apa lagi?! Mau M!? Mau!? Mau!? Yaudah, saya masih terlalu hijau untuk rate itu -,-

Genre? Humor insyaallah (soalnya di chapter ini humornya agak berkurang, authornya lagi gak mood ngehumor)

Warning : OOC, typo (insyaallah udh gk terlalu banyak), gaje, gak nyambung, garing abizz, humor gak kerasa (yang mau ketawa dipersilahkan), bahasa stay campur-campur, ceritanya berlebihan (yg gak suka, silahkan tekan tombol panah ke arah kiri di sudut kiri layar laptop anda)

* * *

Chapter 2 : Sahur yang gaje abizz…

**Normal POV**

"SAHUUUUUUR! SAHUUUUURRR! SAHUUUURR! SAHUUURR! AYO SEMUANYA SAHUUUUURR!" teriak para pemuda yang terdiri dari para pemuda Konoha yang penuh semangat masa muda membangunkan pemuda-pemuda yang tak punya jiwa dan raga (?) masa muda yang masih terlelap dalam kantuknya.

"Eng… udah sahur, ya?" gumam wanita cantik berambut merah panjang mencoba bangun dari kasur empuknya sambil mengucek mata kanannya pelan.

Dilihatnya ke samping, sang suami masih tertidur lelap dengan gumpalan yang biasa kita sebut 'iler' di bantalnya. Kushina agak sweatdrop namun segera melaksanakan aksinya, yaitu menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh sang suami yang sekarang masih berada di alam bawah sadarnya itu.

"Minato, bangun dong! Banguun! Sahur!" ujar Kushina pelan.

"Hoaahhhmm" Minato menguap, lalu membuka sebelah matanya dengan susah payah. Kemudian menoleh ke arah Kushina.

"Bangun dong," pinta Kushina dengan wajah yang dimonyongkan. Err… maksudnya bibir yang dikerucutkan dan pipi yang digembungkan.

"Hmm," ujar Minato lalu langsung menutup matanya kembali, membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Kushina dan tidur kembali.

"Minatooooooo! Bangun dooooooong!" ujar Kushina kembali menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh sang suami.

"Eng?" Minato kembali membuka sebelah matanya dan berusaha untuk bangun.

"Nah, gitu dong! Ayo kita ke da-"

PLUKKK!

Seketika, kepala duren Minato jatuh dan kembali menubruk bantalnya yang penuh iler itu.

Kushina diam. Rambut-rambutnya mulai terangkat dan membentuk dekorasi ekor Sembilan.

"MIIIIINAAAAATOOOOOOOOOOO" seketika, rambut dan wajah Kushina langsung berapi-api.

"Duh, panas! Nyalain kipas angin napa, sih?" igau Minato sambil mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya di depan wajah.

Minato pun memutuskan untuk menyalakan kipas angin. Namun saat ia berbalik, ia melihat Kushina denga mode aktif 'The Habanero Bloody' siap menyerang. Namun bukan itu permasaalahannya kini. Wajah Kushina tak bisa ia lihat dengan sempurna. Seperti ada yang menutupinya. Tapi memang begitulah kenyataannya, karena mereka tak menyalakan lampu kamar mereka.

"Kushina?" cek Minato.

"GRRR…" Kushina tak menjawab.

"Err…" Minato terlihat sedikit sungkan.

"…" Kushina diam. Mode 'The Habanero Bloody'-nya langsung off kembali.

"…" Minato juga ikut diam.

"Umm…" Minato bergumam.

"…" Kushina tetap diam.

"Hmm…" Minato melanjutkan bergumam.

"…" Kushina stay diam.

"Well…" Minato membuka pembicaraan

"Hm?" Kushina tak mengerti.

"…" Minato diam.

"…" Kushina ikut diam.

"Krik, krik, krik," akhirnya jangkriknya Shino membuka percakapan baru.

"SHIIIITTTTTTT!" teriak Minato dan Kushina sambil menaruh jari telunjuknya di atas bibir dan menghadap ke arah si jangkrik. Si jangkrik pun salah tingkah dan segera kabur.

"Umm, Kushina?" lanjut Minato.

"Ya?" jawab Kushina sambil menoleh ke arah Minato.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" tawa Minato meledak lagi kali ini.

"Huh!" Kushina membuang muka.

"Elu agus lagi, ya? BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" ujar Minato sambil cekikikan dan glundung-glundungan di kasur. Ingin tahu kenapa wajah Kushina hangus? Tanyakan kepada rumput yang bergoyang! *plakk* err… lihatlah ke atas kalau tetap penasaran.

"JANGAN KETAWA! GRR…" bentak Kushina mengaktifkan kembali mode andalannya.

"I-iya-iya! Nyok kita sahur!" ujar Minato lalu turun dari ranjang dan melangkah ke arah pintu, namun Kushina menahan tangannya.

"Minatoooo…" rayu Kushina dengan puppy eyes.

"Hn, kenapa?" Tanya Minato dengan gaya yang –sok- dingin.

"Tungguin akuuuu…" ujar Kushina dengan gaya merayu –lagi-.

"Jangan manja, udah bulan Ramadhan!" ujar Minato lalu menepis tangan Kushina dengan dinginnya. Brr…

"Ah! Minato! Kyaaaa!"

BRUKKK, ZRUUKKK!

Sungguh malang nasib Kushina, jatuh dari ranjang dengan wajah duluan menghantam lantai.

"Kubilang juga apa," ujar Minato lalu membantu Kushina untuk berdiri.

"Aww! Sakit! Kakiku lecet, Minato duluan aja," ujar Kushina dengan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya bermaksud untuk mengusir ayam.

"Beneran gak papa, nih?" Tanya Minato memastikan.

"Iya, beneran, kok! Udah, kamu bangunin Naruto aja! Dia pasti susah dibangunin!" ujar Kushina.

"Hm, tapi…" Minato memperlihatkan sedikit keraguan di wajahnya.

"Udah, gak papa! Sana, pergi-pergi! Lagian…" Kushina tak melanjutkan kata-katanya dan memandang ke arah jam dinding di kamar itu.

"Lagian?" Tanya Minato memandang sekilas ke arah Kushina, lalu ikut memandang ke arah jam.

1 detik, 2 detik, 3 detik, 4 menit, 5 menit…

"WHAAAAATTTTT?" teriak Minato setelah melihat jam telah menunjukkan pukul 03.30.

"Udah! Makanya cepet bagunin Naruto!" ujar Kushina masih belum bangkit dari posisinya sedari tadi (yaitu duduk seperti suster ngesot).

"Baiklah!" ujar Minato lalu langsung berlari menuju pintu, lalu menuju kamar Naruto.

"Haah… gimana, nih? Apa sebaiknya aku ngesot saja, ya?" gumam Kushina.

"Krik krik krik…" jangkriknya Shino kembali ikut campur.

"Iya aja deh. Iya kan, jangkrik?" ujar Kushina kepada sang jangkrik.

"…" sang jangkrik diam seribu krik-krikan. Kushina langsung memulai aksi ngesotnya.

"Kalau jatuh dengan posisi gak elit (seperti tadi), ngesot pun gak jadi masalah" gumam Kushina membuat pepatah baru.

Sementara itu, di kamar Naruto…

"Naru-chan, ayo bangun," ujar Minato mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Naruto.

"Engghhh…" Naruto menggeliat sedikit dan melanjutkan tidurnya dengan posisi yang tidak elit sama sekali. Yaitu dengan kedua kaki yang terbuka lebar dan mulut yang menganga, memperjelas sang 'iler' yang senantiasa meluncur di dagunya.

"Naru-chan, ayo bangun!" ujar Minato agak kecang.

"Hahaha…" tiba-tiba Naruto tertawa.

Minato sweatdrop.

"Hihihihihihi…" sekarang Naruto tertawa layaknya seekor Kuntilanak (Kuntilanak langsung ke rumah author dan meyakinkan author bahwa ia tak punya buntut)

"Aduh, aku nggak professional bangunin orang, nih!" gumam Minato.

KURURURUUUKK…

Sekali lagi, Minato sweatdrop. Perutnya sudah mendendangkan lagu-lagu lawas yang paling dibencinya.

"Hahahahaha… Hihihihi…" tawa Naruto semakin gaje.

"A-aduh… Na-naru…" Minato tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

KURURURUUUK…

"Hohoho…" Naruto tambah gaje dan tertawa mirip Santa Claus.

"A-aduh, gi-gimana, nih!? Toilet, mana toilet!? Ah, ke toilet Naruto aja ah…" ujar Minato entah kepada siapa dan bergegas menuju toilet yang berada di dalam kamarnya Naruto. Kamar mandi pribadi gitu!

Belum juga satu langkah…

PRUUUUUUT…

Oh pemirsa, anda pasti tak ingin mendengarnya! Ini adalah **kentutnya Minato**, pemirsa!

"Ah, leganya… walaupun cuma kentut, tapi gak papa… mulesnya juga udah agak reda," ujar Minato sambil mengelus-elus perutnya, menanti calon bayinya akan lahir (?) *buaghhh* (author ditinju Minato asli).

"Khukhukhu… hahaha… hihihi… hoho-uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk! Gas beracun! Tidaaaaak! Aku akan matiiiiiiiiii!" teriak Naruto lalu bergegas bangkit dan menenangkan diri di ranjangnya.

"Eh, anjrit! Anjrit! Eh anjrit! Monyong! Monyong! Eh monyong! Kempret, eh kempret…" latah Naruto.

Minato yang posisinya masih dalam posisi mau melangkah dengan kaki kanan yang diangkat, seketika menjadi patung dan jaws drop.

"Fuuuh… cuma mimpi," ujar Naruto bernapas lega sambil mengelus dadanya.

"He? Ayah, ngapain di sini?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"E-eh… ma-mau… mau… mau… err… mau apa, ya?" Minato salah tingkah dan jadi tak tahu apa maksud dan tujuannya datang ke situ.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong, Ayah nyium bau aneh, gak?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengendus-ngendus.

"GLEK! Eh, e-enggak, mu-mungkin Na-naru-chan salah cium, kali," Minato tak bisa berkutik dan menjadikan 'salah cium' sebagai alasannya. Ckckckck… semua orang juga pada tahu, gak ada yang namanya salah cium.

"Tapi… baunya penuh semangat masa muda!" ujar Naruto mengcopas gaya 'si kembar berambut bob'.

'Hah!? Masa muda katanya!? Tu-tunggu dulu… tengah malam aku makan apa, ya?' gumam Minato mengingat-ngingat kembali apa yang ia makan tengah malam setelah semuanya tidur.

'Hum… waktu kulkasnya kubuka, yang ada cuma itu doang, yasudah, aku makan aja tuh makanan' gumam Minato sekali lagi.

"Menurut Ayah, ini bau apa, ya?" Tanya Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Ayahnya.

"Umm… mu-mungkin gas alami yang keluar dari pan… ups!" ujar Minato langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri.

"Hah? Maksud Ayah apaan, sih?" Tanya Naruto tak mengerti dengan ucapan Ayahnya barusan.

"KENTUT, BODOOOOH!" teriak Minato blak-blakan sehingga para pemuda yang dipenuhi dengan semangat masa muda (yang sedang istirahat sekrang) melayang beberapa detik di udara dan langsung membenarkan kuping mereka yang hampir melorot.

"Ke-kentut? Ja-jadi A-ayah kentut? Kentut? Kentut? BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA" seketika, Naruto langsung tertawa blak-blakan.

"U-udah! Ayo ke meja makan! Kita sahur bareng Kaa-_san_!" ujar Minato dengan wajah yang merah karena iritasi ringan.

"Umm… tapi kentut Ayah mantap buanget! Makan apa, sih?" Tanya Naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar.

GEDUBRAKK!

Minato pingsan dengan posisi yang masih seperti ia jadi patung yang mau melangkah tadi. Kaki kanan diangkat dan Jawsdrop.

"He? Ditanyain malah pingsan! Aku ke meja makan aja, dah!" ujar Naruto kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Minato yang sekarang sedang berkutat denga gerakan patah-patahnya.

"Tunggu Ayah dulu, naaaaaak," ujar Minato sambil mewek-mewek gaje.

"Hn, jawab dulu pertanyaanku!" ujar Naruto sambil bersandar di kusen pintu.

"Iya-iya… A-ayah tadi makan…" Minato tak mau kegajeannya diumbar di depan umum.

"Makan?" ulang Naruto.

"Ma-makan… makan…" Minato bangkit lalu berdiri sambil menunduk.

"Hn, cepatlah! Kalau nggak bakal kubongkar rahasia Ayah yang sering dance-dance gaje dengan lagu Bacchikoi!" ancam Naruto. (Itu sih rahasianya author! -,-)

"Udah kau bocorkan, bodoh! Iya-iyaaa… Ayah ngaku ayah makan…" Minato tak mau melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Makan apa!? Ayah bikin jantungan, _dattebayoooooo_!" ujar Naruto dengan asap yang keluar dari kedua lubang hidungnya.

"Jengkol…" ujar Minato berbisik.

"Hah? Apa? Tongkol?" Tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Jengkol…" ulang Minato dengan nada yang agak keras namun tetap berbisik.

"Hah? Dongkol?" Tanya Naruto –lagi-

"Jengkol…" ujar Minato kembali menaikkan volume suaranya.

"Hah? Dodol!?" ujar Naruto tak percaya.

"DASAR BUDEG! JENGKOOOOOOOOOOLLLL!" teriak Minato dan sekali lagi membuat para pemuda yang tadi langsung memegang telinganya kembali. Takut telinga mereka menjadi telinga kurcaci (lha? Apa hubungannya?)

"Ooh, jengkol, ya?" ujar Naruto santai dan langsung melenggang pergi.

GEDUBRAKK

Sekali lagi Minato jatuh mencium lantai karena… err… terpeleset! Saat dia menengok ke sandal yang dia pakai, ternyata dia memakai sandal tidur dengan telinga kelinci, pemirsa!

"Naruto! Tunggu Ayah!" ujar Minato berusaha menggapai Naruto.

Saat lewat di depan kamarnya Kushina, Minato berhenti.

"He?" Minato sedikit keheranan.

Sementara itu, di dalam kamarnya, Kushina tetap melanjutkan ngesotnya.

"Tinggal satu ngesotan lagi sampai ke pintu kamar. Semangat, Kushina!" ujar Kushina menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Wah! Pintunya lupa ditutup! Kushina pasti udah di meja makan!" ujar Minato yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu dan langsung membanting pintunya keras-keras.

JDUAKKKHH…

BUAAAAGGGHHH…

BUKK!

Kushina pun pingsan dengan tidak elitnya, yaitu dengan bola mata yang berbentuk spiral dan benjol segede bola meriam di kepalanya.

Nguing, nguing, nguing…

Muncul tiga ekor Ramboo di atas kepalanya. Lalu ketiga Ramboo itu menari tarian hula-hula dan berputar-putar dengan gajenya.

Sesampainya di meja makan…

"Lho? Kaa-san mana?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"He? Nggak tau! Bukannya tadi dia udah kesini?" Minato ikut bingung.

"KEPALA DUREEEEEEEEEEEEN!" Kushina tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan mereka dengan mode aktif 'The Habanero Bloody'. Mulai lagi! Emang ya, si Kushina itu demen banget pake itu mode!

BUAGHH! BUGGHH! BUAAAKKKHH! BUUKKKKHHH! PRAANNGG! MEOONGG! KRIIKK KRIKK! EMBEEEKK! GUK GUK! MOOOO! WAADAAAAAAAAW!

Akhirnya perang antara 'The Habanero Bloody' vs 'Yelowflash Konoha' dan err… 'Hokage Oranye' tak bisa dihindari. Sebenarnya bukan perang juga sih, tepatnya 'penyiksaan kepada dua kepala duren' itu. (gua gk tau julukan buat si naruto, tapi pas chapter 498 katanya 'Hokage Oranye' gak papa deh, dipakai aja)

Akhirnya, dengan wajah yang benjol-benjol, mereka tetap memaksakan diri untuk melahap si Ramboo goreng. Mereka makan dalam kurung waktu yang sangat cepat! Lah wong mereka baru sahur pukul 03.45. Bentar lagi kan, imsak!

Naruto mengambil paha ayam yang paling gede, trus langsung diemut dengan suka cita.

1 detik, 2 detik, 3 detik…

Hup, Naruto mengeluarkan tulang paha ayam yang diemutnya sedari tadi. Rekor, pemirsa! Orang aneh yang menghabiskan paha ayam berukuran jumbo segede telapak kakinya dalam waktu 3 detik! Prok, prok, prok… #applause.

Minato tak ingin kalah begitu saja dari anaknya. Ia mengambil mangkok nasi terbesar dan langsung melahapnya.

1 detik, 2 detik, 3 detik, 4 detik, 5 detik…

Agak lama pemirsa, tapi Minato bisa menghabiskan 5 mangkok nasi segede kotoran kebo raksasa! Ckckckckck… jadi 1 mangkok dihabiskan 1 detik? Prok, prok, prok, prok… #applause.

Kushina tak mau kalah. Dia mengambil ceker ayam yang telah direbusnya lalu langsung melahapnya dengan mode aktif 'The Habanero Bloody'. Agak menakutkan memang… karena saat ini, Kushina lebih mirip Kuntilanak daripada seorang Kushina yang cantik.

1 detik, 2 detik…

Dan dalam 2 detik, Kushina berhasil melahap kedua ceker ayam rebus itu. Hiiy… dua kepala duren langsung berpelukan karena ketakutan melihat Kushina sekarang sedang cekikikan layaknya sehelai (?) Kuntilanak.

"Na-naru-chan, a-ada penampakan!" ujar Minato menggigil sambil memeluk Naruto.

"I-i-iya… Tou-_san_, a-aku ta-takut, nih! Huaaa…" Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hihihihihihihihihihihihihi…" Kushina tertawa semakin gaje.

"A-a-a-a-a-a-a… Tou-_san_, co-coba Tou-_san_ pa-pastikan ka-kalau itu ma-mami, bukan," ujar Naruto terbata-bata.

"Ng-nggak mau, ah! Na-naru-_chan_ a-aja!" ujar Minato.

"Ba-baik deh…" Naruto pasrah.

"Ka-kaa-san?" Tanya Naruto memastikan yang di hadapannya sekarang adalah Kushina atau malah Kuntilanak yang berubah dengan Henge no Jutsu.

"Hihihihihihihihihihi… Ada apa… anakku? Hihihihihihihi…" Kushina semakin gaje saja.

"A-ayah! Naru-_chan_ takuuuut…" ujar Naruto akhirnya.

"Ka-kalau begitu, ki-kita suruh authornya sa-saja! A-atau telepon bala bantuan terdekat!" ujar Minato mengacungkan jari telunjuknya.

"Ok-oke, ta-tapi ba-bala bantuan te-terdekat ya si a-author! Gimana?" Tanya Naruto.

"O-okelah ka-kalau be-begitu," ujar Minato mengcopas gayanya si Kiwil tapi dengan Hinata version.

HUPPLAAA…

Author tiba-tiba muncul di TKP, Tanah Konde Pretkempret *plakk* maaf, maksudnya Tempat Kejadian Perkara. Author muncul memakai baju yang sangat aneh, yaitu baju ala Baby Sitter yang compang sana compang sini, memakai topi sombrero yang terbalik, anting-anting yang kegedean (lebih gede dari wajahnya), kalung berbahan benang wol yang berumbai-rumbai, sepatu khas aladin yang melengkung di ujungnya, tak lupa kacamata hitam khas orang buta dibalik kacamata Hello Kitty super besar yang dipakainya berlapis-lapis

Minato dan Naruto yang masih berpelukan langsung sweatdrop melihat kedatangan author yang gajenya minta ampun itu.

"Ada apa manggil aku?" Tanya si author.

"I-itu…" tunjuk Minato ke arah Kushina yang masih cekikikan gaje.

"Ooh, itu sih gampang!" ujar Author lalu mengeluarkan buku kecil dari sakunya. Sepertinya, itu buku mantra.

"Mantra yang bisa ngebaca pikiran orang ala mas Pretkempret, hum… paripto, paripto, pito'o! Lho? Kok mantranya aneh gini, ya? Lebih baik aku cari mantra ala Sasuke! Hum… kummel-kumel, dogel togel, elu gembel! Eh? Apaan nih? Lebih aneh pula! Ala mbah Kishi, compang sana, compang sini, compang camping, ngurusin kucing! Lha? Kok semuanya pada ngeres? Pakai punyanya kak Rhyme, hum… Alayers lebayness, lalala trilili, wuahahaha wihihihihi, ayo kita lebay hari ini! Hohoho… *sweatdrop* Pakai punyaku aja, ah! Gajealus gajealos, aku gaje, kamu gaje, kita semua gaje!" ujar Author sambil mengayunkan kemoceng sihirnya ke arah Kushina.

"Eh?" Kushina langsung sadar dan heran.

"Fuuh… Alhamdulillah…" ujar Minato dan Naruto kompak sambil mengelus dada.

"Eh? Kamu siapa!?" Kushina kaget dan lagsung pasang ancang-ancang menyerang si author.

"E-e-e-e-e! Tunggu! Ini saya, author! Saya datang atas panggilan anda… saya si putriii, si putri sinden panggung, datang kemari menurut panggilan anda… YO, SEMUANYA GOYANG YOOO…" ujar sang Author sambil mengangkat kedua jempolnya tinggi-tinggi dan langsung mulai aksi 'goyang linggis'nya.

"Ma-maaf! Kami gak punya uang receh!" ujar Kushina.

Naruto dan Minato sweatdrop parah.

"Lha? Author katanya bisa nebak pikirannya Kushina?" Tanya Minato.

"Eh? Iya-iya! Tapi gini tutorialnya!" ujar sang Author lalu lanjut mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya seperti gaya Trio kwek kwek. Oh, salah… maksudnya Trio Harimau, eh, Trio Cheetah? Atau Trio Hyeena?

Minato, Naruto dan Kushina Sweatdrop. Sedangkan Authornya sekarang lebih stress, dia menari hula-hula dan langsung break dance di saat bersamaan.

"Udaaaaaaaaahh!" teriak authornya girang.

"Nah? Apa pikirannya tadi?" Tanya Minato tak sabar.

"Oh, itu! Kushinanya seneng aja, hari ini dia bisa ngalahin si Kuntilanak makan ceker ayam. Lah Kuntilanaknya ngambek, langsung nyantap ee'nya kebo," ujar si author santai.

Kushina, Minato, dan Naruto langsung sweatdrop.

"Waaah! Terimakasih, yaa!" ujar Kushina, Minato, dan Naruto bersamaan dan langsung meluk si Author.

"He? Kok bau terasi, ya?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Ehehe… tadi aku abis makan ayam penyet, tapi cuma kebagian terasinya doang," ujar Author blak-blakan membuat adiknya yang sedang sahur ayam penyet di rumah langsung tersedak.

"Ckckckck… kasihan amat! Sebagai rasa terimakasih, kamu minta apa dari kami bertiga?" ujar Minato sembari bertanya.

"A-aku mau… ramen bikinan bibi Kushina, pelukan dari paman Minato, dan cipika-cipiki dari Naruto!" ujar Author mengacungkan jari telunjuknya dengan wajah yang agak memerah.

Kushina pun segera mengandalkan kemampuan rahasianya, yaitu membuat ramen dalam waktu 1 menit.

"Ini ramennya. Semoga kau suka!" ujar Kushina ramah sambil tersenyum manis dan menyerahkan ramennya.

"Arigatooooou…" ujar Author sambil bungkuk-bungkuk.

"Pelukan sama cipika-cipikinya nanti udah mau pamit aja, ya?" ujar Minato.

"Iya deh. Ini aku udah mau pamit," ujar Author sambil mencari-cari sesuatu dari jubah Baby Sitter compang-campingnya.

"Apa yang kau cari?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Itu, tuh, transportasiku!" ujar Author tetap serius merogoh jubahnya anehnya.

"Emang transportasimu ke sini apaan?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Pel terbang," ujar Author singkat.

Naruto sweatdrop.

"Ketemuuuuu… nah, sekarang pelukan sama cipika-cipikinya!" ujar Author lalu menggantungkan bungkusan berisi ramennya ke tongkat pel terbangnya.

"Umm… baiklah!" Naruto memutuskan dan mendekati Author. Minato pun melakukan hal yang sama,

"Kami… akan merindukanmu," ujar Naruto pelan. Saat hendak memeluk Author, tiba-tiba…

"IMSAK! IMSAK! IMSAAAAAAAAAAK! IMSAK! IMSAK! IMSAAAAAAAAKK! YOOOOO! IMSAK YOOOOO!" sang ustad yang diketahui namanya adalah 'Hidan' teriak-teriak dari microphone mesjid, bermaksud agar seluruh penduduk Konoha mendengar suaranya yang cempreng itu. Tapi tak disangka, suaranya yang gaje malah membuat beberapa spesies ayam, kambing, dan kebo mati seketika.

"KUKURUYUUUUUK! KU-KU-KUKURUYUUUUK!" diputarlah rekaman ayam berkokok di pagi hari, namun sepertinya rekamannya udah agak rusak. Dilihat dari ayamnya yang mulai gagap.

"IMSAAAAKKK!?" teriak Author tak setuju. Ia belum mendapatkan pelukan dan cipika-cipiki dari Naruto dan Minato. Tapi bukan itu alasannya berteriak. Tapi karena **IA BELUM SAHUR DARI RUMAH**!

"Eh? Jadi mau langsung pamit, nih? Kapan-kapan mampir, yaa…" ujar Kushina melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah Author yang terbang menembus lotengnya. Bukan menembus, sih, tapi menubruk dan mendobrak.

"Eh? Apa dia memang udah gak bisa sahur lagi?" Tanya Naruto.

"Iya, kan udah Imsak!" ujar Ayahnya sambil merangkul pundak Naruto dan Kushina.

"GAK APA-APAAA! TENGKYU FOR RAMENNYAAA! AKU KAN DI GORONTALO, JADI MASIH 1 JAM LAGI, MUNGKIIIIIN! WASSALAMUALAIKUUUUUM…" teriak Author dari jauh tapi masih bisa kedengaran oleh Namikaze's family.

"Err… enak juga, si Author! Imsaknya masih satu jam lagi!" ujar Naruto.

" Tapi yaaa… tergantung," ujar Minato.

"Tergantung?" Tanya Naruto.

"Iya. Tergantung berapa lamanya perjalanannya ke Gorontalo! Siapa tahu makan waktu 1 jam! Hahaha…" ujar Minato sambil tertawa.

"Iya juga, ya! Hahahaha…" ujar Naruto dan Kaa-sannya bersamaan sambil tertawa.

Sementara itu, di tempatnya Author yang lagi terbang bersama pel-pel terbangnya…

"Haduh, gimana, nih? Perjalanannya masih satu jam lagi! Aku sahur pakai ramen aja, ah!" ujar Author sambil membuka kantong plastic berisi ramennya.

"Lho, kok habis?" Tanya Author membolak balik kantong plastic berisi ramen itu.

Sementara itu, di rumah Namikaze's family…

"Mami, perasaan mami gak bikin ramen, deh!" ujar Minato membuka percakapan.

"Hum… gak tau, cuma bikin pakai minyak katak dari Myobokuzan, oleh-oleh dari Naruto sepulang latihan! Makanya bikinnya cepat!" ujar Kushina innocent.

Naruto yang mendengarnya, langsung memasang tampang horror kepada Kaa-sannya.

"Kata kakek katak, kalau minyak itu dibiarkan di udara terbuka yang suhunya selain suhu Myobokuzan dan suhu Kulkas pemberian nenek katak…" Naruto memberi jeda di antara kalimatnya.

"GLEK!" Kushina, Minato, dan Author yang kelaparan menelan ludah.

"AKAN MENGUAP!" sambung Naruto.

"EHH!?" Kushina dan Minato kaget minta ampun.

Sedangkan Author hanya bisa pasrah meratapi nasibnya yang nggak sempat sahur itu…

**~TBC~**

* * *

**Hohoho… Minna-san, aku balik lagi niiiih… :D ini adalah bentuk ungkapan kesalku nggak dibangunin Mama pas sahur. Mama bilang, "Bangun sendiri, dong! Belajar mandiri!" trus aku udah bela-belain masang alarm lagu 'Afterlife – Avenged Sevenfold' ampe volume paling tinggi, tetep aja gak bangun-bangun -,-**

**Hohoho… Minna-san, gimana tanggapannya? Di chapter kali ini humornya mungkin agak garing, ya! Err… penyakit 'malas' saya kambuh, lho! Jadinya publishnya lama banget kyk gini aku minta maaf ya, Minna-san! Gomennasai! *bungkuk-bungkuk* kak Cintya : arigatou udah ngingetin encoknya! Tapi aku gak bakalan encok, kok! Tenag aja, Delfiana Days-**_**chan**_** sedia salonpas selalu. Mau, nih? *nyodorin satu dus salonpas***

**Sampai di sini dulu bacotanku, yaaaaa… aku minta ****REVIEW**** donkk… :D plis plis plis…**

**Walaupun gak punya akun! Harus ****REVIEW****! Gak ****REVIEW ****dosa, lho… (readers : lha? Apa hubungannya?) kalian udah bikin Days-**_**chan**_** yang imut ini nangis-nangis gaje nan mewek-mewek kalo kalian gak ****REVIEW****! **

**Pokoknya ****REVIEW!**


End file.
